mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Moo Moo Meadows
Moo Moo Meadows is the second track of the Mushroom Cup from Mario Kart Wii and the first course of the Shell Cup in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. The course is inspired by Moo Moo Farm from Mario Kart 64. Despite being similar, Moo Moo Meadows is a little bit larger. In Mario Kart Wii, Moo Moo Meadows has two staff ghosts; one has a time of 1:37.856 and uses Baby Daisy on the Booster Seat, and the other is unlockable by getting a time of 1:34.160 or faster, and has a time of 1:25.909 with Baby Daisy on the Bullet Bike. In Mario Kart 8, the staff ghost kart setup is Daisy riding a Varmint with Hot Monster tires and a Super Glider. Layout ''Mario Kart Wii The course is a country road located in a country of green lawn, with a river aside of a farm, and a few trees surrounding the track. The music suggests that it is either in the Midwest or somewhere in Ireland. Although the track is considerably wide, most of it contains zones of high lawn where players cannot accelerate when driving over them. The course also features varied hills and curves; therefore, managing Drifting makes it less cumbersome to clear this track. There is a blue ramp in the middle of the track, one of the two places where one can perform a Trick. Moo Moos also tend to cross the track. When hit, they knock the racer over and slow them down. Monty Moles actually dig and pop up from the ground, hitting Karts that pass on their holes instead of just popping up from a single hole. Driving over a spot they are digging in will slow racers down a bit, but using a Mini-Turbos just before hitting the spot will nullify this. Near the end of the track, the road widens up but has patches of grass all over the place. The navigation of these fields can be eased by taking the Boost Pad that sends the racer soaring over the grass (while getting an Item Box, too!) and, after a simple left turn, the finish line... Mario Kart 8 / Deluxe The course makes a reappearance in ''Mario Kart 8 as the first course in the Shell Cup. This track is barely changed, but here are the few new stuff that it was added: The race now takes place in the morning (the background is now sunrise) instead of the afternoon. On the curve leading to the grassy spots, the right side of the track has been elevated a meter higher. On the new part of the track, there are three coins along the curve as well as a ramp leading to a glider pad at the right which could last until the grassy spots. It used to be a playable stage in battle mode, but was removed in the Deluxe version. Shortcuts *In the area with the cows, it is possible to go across the fields with a Mushroom to avoid the moving cows and speed up. *Another one is in the area with the Monty Moles. A Mushroom can help the player speed across the grassy hills. Gallery ''Mario Kart Wii 030.jpg|A panoramic view of the course. 800px-MKWii-MooMooMeadows1.png|The left turn at the start. 800px-MKWii-MooMooMeadows2.png|The area filled with cows. 800px-MKWii-MooMooMeadows3.png|The Monty Mole area. Mario Kart 8 MK8-_Wii_Moo_Moo_Meadows.png|The track's icon. Bowser-MooMooMeadows-MK8.jpg|Bowser drifts, while approaching the Monty Mole area. Rosalina-MooMooMeadows-MK8.jpg|Rosalina, Wario, and Metal Mario race on the track. Cow_stamp_MK8.png|The Stamp unlocked for beating the Staff Ghost on this course. Trivia! *In ''Mario Kart Wii, the Expert Staff Ghost for this course is the only one to use automatic drift. *In Mario Kart Wii, along with SNES Ghost Valley 2, Moo Moo Meadows is the only other course without a tournament taking place on it. *The rooster heard at the intro of this track in Mario Kart 8 has been created by Sound Ideas. *A lot of people discuss about the best Moo Moo type of track in Mario Kart. This competition is between Moo Moo Farm and this course de:Kuhmuh-Weide Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart Wii tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Mushroom Cup tracks Category:Shell Cup tracks Category:Battle stages Category:Mario Kart 8 battle stages Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Retro tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks